The Government (Avatar)
The Government is the second episode in Season 1 of Avatar. It aired on January 30, 2015. Plot After their display of bending in Times Square, NYPD arrests Team Avatar but when another attack from the earth benders occurs, Terno helps the NYPD apprehend them in exchange for their freedom. Summary Team Avatar, Clarisse and Kris watches the TV as Terno, Fendo, Mala and Jahn’s photos from Times Square flashes on the screen. The NYPD has ordered an arrest for the four of them, as they hide out in Kris’ place. Clarisse suggests that her sister can help them as her sister is a detective at the NYPD. Terno turns down the help. As Terno listens to the fascinating stories on the myths of benders told by Kris, the police arrives. Fendo bends water and freezes the door and windows shut. Kris lead them out the back and into the woods, where his car is hidden. Kris drives them all away from the police, but gets stopped by a road block. Terno and Jahn exits the car and prepares to use earth bending but they are shot with tranquilizer. Mala and Fendo tries to attack the NYPD but fails as they too get tranquillized. The four of them wakes up in a cell in Manhattan with Kris and sees Clarisse talking to her sister, Lacey Corelle. They are each interrogated by Lacey and Caesar Edison, her partner. The four of them explains that they were brought to their world in a portal and that they are benders. Kris then explains that he was helping them as they were innocent. Terno tries to explain his role as the Avatar but Lacey and Cesar does not believe him. While in the cell, they witness another attack by earth benders in central park, causing chaos. Homeland Security then arrive, interrogating the four of them once again. Fendo then tries to make a deal with them that they will help them apprehend the earth benders, in exchange for their freedom. At first, the NYPD chief Josie Lance disagrees, but Agent Martin Gallen and Dina Claire accepts the deal. Agent Gallen and Claire along with Detective Corelle and Edison, drives the six of them to Central park. Lacey orders Kris and Clarisse to stay in the car. The earth benders used their bending to cause one of the empty buildings to collapse. Terno and Jahn manages to protect the people on the streets by creating an earth shield over them. Fendo and Mala attacks the benders with their water and fire bending. The four of them pushes them towards the centre of central park, where Fendo and Terno uses their water bending to freeze the earth benders. Agent Gallen and Claire tells Terno to release them so they could put them behind bars, but Terno disagrees as they would only escape. Fendo tells Terno that it is time he takes away their bending so that they would not hurt anyone. One by one, Terno removes their bending abilities, and they are turned over to Homeland Security to be brought in a high-level secured facility. Agent Gallen and Claire reassures Terno that they won’t hurt anyone, but if Team Avatar were to pose as a threat to national security, they would not hesitate on bringing them down. News reporters report about the incident in Central Park, deeming Team Avatar as heroes, mentioning that the once mythical race of benders are now a reality. They show a compilation on video of benders showing up in all parts of the world. Terno, Fendo, Mala and Jahn are then surprised as they watch Master Rhu in one of the videos. Terno asks Clarisse where the video was taken, with Clarisse answering, “Washington DC”. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Peyton List as Lacey Corelle * Vincent Zhao as Rhu * Viola Davis as Josie Lance * JD Pardo as Caesar Edison * Elisabeth Rohm as Dina Claire * Sam Page as Martin Gallen Category:Episodes Category:Avatar Episodes Category:Avatar Season 1 Episodes